Una buena complice: la edad
by kararely
Summary: Cuando el corazón acepta y la vista es sabia la edad ayuda... y el que dirán mata... temor al amor quien decidiran Cual es la sabiduría al final del camino


_**Cuando la edad se vuelve cómplice y ayuda**_

Un año a pasado del intento de matrimonio departe de ella el intentar casar a esa chiquilla que en un tiempo fuese su dolor de cabeza esa pequeña de seis meses para acá se volvió su única compañía después de estar mala por varias semanas, sus desvelos fueron lo que la saco de su malestar la vergüenza y el que dirán algo provocado no por el escandalo de haber cancelado la boda públicamente y pasar la vergüenza, el patriarca de la familia jamás autorizara la boda si no el embarazo de Eliza con un Hombre casado y el descubrir el robo del cual fuese sido objeto la Familia Bríther en un engaño fallido por desestabilizar la credibilidad de los Andrew departe del señor Leagan y negociaciones… sobre todo el escuchar en palabras propias que hasta ese momento fuesen sus favoritos.

_-Hay madre ya me canse de estar al mande la Vieja _

_-Hija es mejor tenerla de nuestro lado._

_-De seguir así podríamos prevalecer un matrimonio con William y hacernos de la fortuna_

_-Ja. Y ocupar el lugar de la Vieja que gran idea_

_-Si hija_

-Que tontos y ciegos somos los adultos a estar en soledad por tanto tiempo mi apoyo en quien menos lo creí encontrar… esas miradas no. engañan a nadie

_**Gracia es lágrima**_

-George

-Si mi lady

-¿Los movimientos ya están hechos?

-Si Sra. Lo que usted ordeno fue finalizado y las firmas ya están

-¿Has confirmado mis sospechas?

-Si Sra. En las noches la llama dormido… ¿y ella?

- Sigue con lo mismo viendo al aire todo el tiempo

-¿La obra de teatro funciono? – George toma asiento

-Si conseguí su compañía su mirada ya no refleja dolor por ese actorcillo

-La nota de la Srta. De la mano del Banquero

-En primera plana

-Por eso estoy aquí

-¿No entiendo?

-Sr. Me mando por unos papeles que en realidad no ocupa y de paso saber como esta usted y la Srta.

-Continuamos

-Ellos deberán estar casados antes de Fin de año

-Madame no es muy Rápido

-Te parecerá tonto y sabes que me he abierto mas ata después de lo que pase y perdona de nuevo mis malos tratos y presiones

-Descuide

-Deseo ver a los pequeños ya corriendo no quiero morir sin conocerles y esa chiquilla que en un principio fuera mi gran dolor de cabeza me da las energías para vivir

-El Sr… es muy celoso

-Ambos lo son mas no lo demuestran.

_**Amor prohibido**_

En menos de un año toda la familia a descubierto mentiras y falsedades en todos al mismo tiempo de que se han quitado grandes alacranes que solo estorbaban para la calma de la familia y conseguir la felicidad verdadera…

Los jóvenes Andrew los herederos más jóvenes quienes de alguna manera serán los que continúen la línea de la Familia aun no se casan y hay quienes conspiran a su favor para que encuentren la verdadera felicidad

_**El que dirán**_

-Hace unos días recibí carta de Albert que se cree para decirme que debo hacer y que no

_Querida Candice _

_Estoy algo molesto ya que me entere que te presentantes en la obra de teatro sin mi compañía… te prometí llevarte y ahora no me darás el Placer de disfrutarla juntos… el joven que te acompaño es muy mal visto que una Andrew baile con un desconocido sin compañía de un Familiar._

_Cuídate pequeña_

_William A. Andrew_

-Ja y que la tía estaba pintada si no fui sola idiota… de paso nada mas por el hecho de que no esta aquí debo comportarme como monja de Claustro estas loco

-he… ¿tu sucede algo hija?

-he no nada solo carta de Al… William

-¿Qué cuenta regresa pronto?

-No nada... los negocios van bien mas no sabe cuando regresa

-Ha que bueno como cabeza de familia es bueno que lleve las cosas con gran meticulosidad y cortesía que distingue ala familia Andrew de tantas generaciones ya q…

-Metí… generaciones – entre dientes lo decía mientras la tía la ve y observaba el periódico que trae la foto en primera plana de sociales – cabeza hueca generaciones hasta un… explicaciones mmmmm (y la tía hacheándole leña)

-Decías hija – Candice niega con la cabeza – es muy responsable me siento tan orgullosa de el… hija perdona mis malos tratos

-No se preocupe desea salir a tomar sol

-No hija iré a descansar responde la carta de William y dile que estamos bien – la dama sala del cuarto y Candy

-Que te crees que solo por el hecho de no extra contigo no tengo derecho a distraerme ya veras… mas es una lastima por las cuestiones de la sociedad que no te pueda decir … a la garete no tengo por que atormentar mi corazón mas lo otro te pasaste

_**Una mujer que no me dejara amar**_

La tía abuela es vista por lo jóvenes como una inquisidora… la mujer que sigue al pie de la letra las reglas de la sociedad a ala antigua… No poder estar juntos por ser familia ante el hombre y una sociedad tan cerrada.

_**Confesar mi gran sed**_

-Que le diré a Albert si yo no Salí sola fui con la tía y no había ningún fotógrafo… como desteto la sección amarillista de los periódicos que todo los pone así…. Que explicaciones ni que 8 cuartos

_Querido William_

_Espero hayas disfrutado la cena de Gala en el hotel de Arizona y la Srta. Amanda Sol parece haber disfrutado de tu compañía por lo tanto no veo el pretexto de que me armes una escena de Celos al que dirán y menos por Carta si hay algún problema conmigo no te desquites suficiente tengo con los regaños de la tía por no seguir la etiqueta una dama. Solo una dama no. Esos no lo hace una Srta. Decente. Hay ya me canse… si no vienes en dos semanas me voy._

_Candice W. Andrew _

_PD. La tía esta pintada y ella me acompaño_

_Disfruta tu velada en la cena de gala con la Srta. Sol_

_**A quien la dará**_

_Sra. Elroy _

_Le informo que la carta enviada por Srta. Ha provocado que el joven William cierre los contratos en menos tiempo del esperado si las cosas siguen así le aseguro que estaremos en dos semanas mas de regreso en Lake Wood… aun sigo tratando de investigar que decía la carta mas no la encuentro por ningún lado… y las cenas a la cuales fue invitado a declinado_

_George Johnson_

_**O amor desmedido**_

_**Donde quedo**_

_**Adonde fue**_

_**Mi corazón gran martirio**_

-Me estoy cansando de ser la tonta que esta enamorada de ti

-Candy con quien hablas – llega una morena

-Con nadie Anny – suspira – ¿y tu que haces por aquí?

-Mi prometido vive aquí y no se me escapara

-Anny me sorprendes tu diciendo eso… ¿no es correcto en una Srta. Bien educada esa palabaras?

-La tía Elroy lo diría

-De hecho el…

-Tampoco este bien que una Srta. Bien educada deje que una descocada le robo el hombre del que gusta

-Tía Abuela Elroy… yo … yo

-Anda niña muévete que no tarda en llegar

-A mi no me gusta el Banquero

-ama tampoco mas si es la única forma en que reaccione no hay mas

-Que dice Tía

-nada niña… anda a cambiarte Anny

-Yo le ayudo – salen las dos corriendo de la sala de te – esas niñas que tendrán que me hacen rejuvenecer.

_**El más allá**_

Han pasado una horas de la platica de la tía con las chicas se encuentra en la Biblioteca conversando con George

-¿William?... ¿donde esta?

-Pidió que me adelantara el llegara esta misma noche así que no se preocupe

-¿por que no le dice sus verdaderos sentimientos por que le dan tantas vueltas a todo? - Elroy

-El amor nos ciega y no permite ver mas haya de lo que queremos ver en realidad - George

_**Quien hablara**_

_**Me lo probaran**_

_**Donde estas me dejaras**_

-El día de hoy se cumple una año más de tu muerte y aun no hago la idea de haber perdido a unos amigos tan queridos

-Srta. La estamos esperando – suspira mas no les contesta

_-Como si necesitara niñeras – pensando – _detesto

-Srta.

-Ya voy hasta luego amigos

La joven se encuentra entre las tumbas familiares del Andrew familia a la cual pertenece desde la tierna edad de trece años… un hogar y familia que jamás pidió y que al mismo tiempo agradece tener.

_**Amor de mi alma**_

_**Cruz que no escapa**_

-Esta es la cruz que me toco vivir una casa de cristal llame de responsabilidades a los demás a mi nadie me puede ayudar una soledad que solo una risa alegra mi vida y al mismo tiempo arruina mi existencia por temor a una larga ausencia… de nadie será a nadie pertenecerá pese a quien pese ella mía es.

_**O dolor de día**_

_**O dolor de noche**_

-Dolor de día y noche otra vez en la de sociales muy bien acompañado serás un descarado como te odio y te amo en este silencio como gritar ala mundo mi amor por ti… si te paseas como novia de rancho de la manos de esa hija del la cigüeña…

_**O amor donde escondes**_

_**Un secreto a voces**_

-Este secreto que nadie sabe .. Un amor imposible, maldito la hora en que te adopte como hija y no como hermana de esta tonta familia… lo único que quería era tu felicidad más que adonde voy todo ya lo destruí amor

_**No dar cuenta al mundo**_

_**Ciegos son los ojos del cielo**_

_**La tierra silencia de mi alma muerta**_

-Siempre los últimos en darse cuenta del amor que comparten solo los novios

-Así es mi lady el amor esta donde quiera solo hace falta buscar bien.

- Y poner las señales o no George

-Solo basta con poner la suficiente atención.-

_**Amor siempre ha sido finito y esquivo**_

-El día que te fuiste tras el sin memoria te deje partir ya te amaba y sufrí regresaste, sin pasado sin nombre que te podía ofrecer

_**Mi corazón muriendo**_

-De New York volví destruida y sin ilusiones te vi mi dolor sentimientos te quería ahí y mis ojos segaron a mi corazón y cuenta no me di

_**Tu mirar amor cielo a donde iras**_

-Candice te pedí que te cambiaras esta noche vienen a pedir tu mano y como William no esta a mi me toca dar la autorización

-Tía ya le dije que no acepte

-El dice que si vas a dejar a la familia en humillación de nuevo eso no lo permitiré ve a tú cuarto

_**Sentirte lejos es vivir muriendo**_

-Albert amor secreto – llora desconsolada en su habitación – yo no pedí ser de la familia te suplique me retirases la protección

-Candy… Estas ahí?

-Si Anny pasa que bueno que llegaste

-Me pidió la tía que te arreglara para la cena

-Yo no quiero nada no me caso

-Candy no puede hacer esto a la Tía esta mala del corazón un coraje la puede matar

-Es lo que menos quiero… y no me deseo casar me están obligando

_**Me has dejado o viento**_

-Esa risa que me alucina… mi bella amada jamás te dejare aunque te quedes sola no permitiré a nadie cerca de ti

-Sr. Llego una carta de Lakewood

-que dice? – Toma el sobre y ve el remitente – es de la Tía

_Querido William _

_Te escribo para informarte que me han pedido en matrimonio a Candice, y he dado mi consentimiento ella esta feliz ya que me informa que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo como es el amor verdadero… admito que hiciste bien al evitar su boda con Neil _

_Te esperamos a las 9:00 PM para la cena y alas diez su pedida espero tu presencia_

_Elroy Andrew _

-George nos vamos a Lakewood sin demora

-si Sr.

_**Lleva mis ruegos y el amor que siento**_

-llego un carro Samuel?

-si Srta.

-Albert?

-No el abogado con los acuerdos prenupciales

-A que hora esta prevista la cena?

-Gracias – se retira a su cuarto

-Hera el?

-No… como es posible que no venga lo necesito – se queda pensativa – Anny ayúdame a escapar…

-Algo me temía Candice tu no iras a ningún lado te quedas encerrada y por las ventanas no te preocupes te quedaras sin comer y reflexionaras y esclareces tus sentimientos

-Se lo que quiero y la verdad no me gusta ese gusano

-Harás lo que ordeno si deseas ver a tus amigos tranquilos

-Usted no seria capaz?

-Tan capaz soy que las tierras han cambiado de dueño tu sabes

-Es usted una

-Mide tras palabras jovencita

La Anciana sale de la habitación y es vista por Anny y Archie que la miran con odio… hace una seña de que guarden silencio y la sigan van a una habitación apartada y entran

-Tía pensé que había cambiado pero usted

-Mide tus palabras esa niña es capaza de escaparse y eso no lo permitiré y tu hija no me veas así.

-Con lo único que mas le importa el Hogar donde creció lose – intentan hablar – es lo único que les diré y si acabo como unas vez escuche en el rodeo que participo Anthony "**NO ES LO MISMO VER LOS TOROS DESDE LA BARRERA QUE ESTAR EN EL RUEDO"**, para mi es mejor desde el ruedo si dejo que siga a su ritmo jamás conoceré a mis bisnietos – los dejo con la boca abierta abre la puerta – y no intervengan que si recuerdan les puedo y peor a ustedes dos ajajay abre la puerta regresa la mirada y quedan pálidos sin decir nada y parecen tragar agua.

Regresan a la habitación de la pecosa y ella les ruega por ayuda

-Archí Anny... por favor ayúdenme a escapar vere la forma de ayudar al hogar mas…

-Candy la tía abuela te quiere mucho y esta mala del corazón por eso te quiere casar para morir tranquila y dejarte segura

-Entonces o por dios yo que la creí recuperada de su crisis

-Tranquila Candy hasta al mismo Albert se lo ha ocultado

-Ustedes como se enteraron – se observan

-Por una recetas deja te ayudo arreglar – la pecosa intenta hablar mas no le dan chance

_**Por quien estoy muriendo**_

En dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo dos almas que se ama confiasen lo que en mucho temiera aceptar y perder lo único real que creían tener… Y estar por demás decir seguro ese algo que nadie turbaría… un lugar que nadie toca… y el único con el derecho para hacerlo y hacer vibrar a todos un espíritu

-Me estoy muriendo por que te amo Albert siempre fuiste tu

-Me estoy muriendo por que te amo Candy siempre fuiste tu

Lagrimas recorren sus rostros por el dolor de saber que no será juntos el no saberse correspondidos

_**Gracias y lágrimas**_

Después de unas horas de llorar fue arreglada para la cena y la gran dama se encargo de que esta ocasión no escapara…

-Candy el joven que pide tu mano te llevara América del sur después de la boda ya que sus negocios lo demandan y estarás fuera por algunos años en lo les estabilizan hija mía se una buena esposa y has que me sienta orgullosa de ti si – ella solo asiente no sonríe nada.

Cada que se abre la puerta brinca de temor a la llegada de esa persona que le alejara del amor para no verle mas o sea el que llegue y la rescate

_**Amores prohibidos de cielo e infierno**_

_**Todo al mismo tiempo**_

_**O gran desconsuelo mis lágrimas naciendo**_

-ha llegado y no se atreve a entrar esta de frente se le ve feliz a sonreído quien será ese desgraciado que la quiere alejar… quien le desea quitar lo único que alienta su existencia, son varios los invitados a la cena. Por que esta tan dócil ella no es así algo debió pasar así observa de lejos atreves de la ventana como ella se turba cada vez que se abre la puerta mas la sonrisa no la borra que parece tan natural, quienes no la conocen la creen… esta desaparece … por que ….. Quien es son muchas preguntas

-Se ha desmayado ella no desea casarse – entra corriendo abre la puerta retira y aleja a todos nadie existe – amor mi princesa por favor despierta te amo

-Tu no

-desde luego que si – la levanta y ella se apoya en el piso

-Un aplauso para la joven pareja de la familia por fin es gratos presentar a los Patriarcas de la nuevas generaciones saluden

-Tía usted

-No hay más ciego… más el que no desea ver

-Tía

-Ustedes si que son testarudo valla que costaron trabajo ustedes dicen para cuando la Boda tengo dos fechas ustedes eligen 8 de agosto o de Septiembre

-Que testarudos…

-que trabajo

-Ustedes me tomaron 6 meses Archie y Anny solo dos semanas ambos quedan con cara de Watt

_**Muerte segura en una tumba silenciosa**_

Nuestra noche de bodas valla que la tía tenia prisa de casarnos

-Pobre de su corazón le queda

-Corazón… la Tía no esta enferma

-ARCHIE me dijo que

-No amor la tía es muy sana

-Yo estaba….

-pequeña estabas pensando en escapar

-Si… entonces

-SIP

-Hubiera preferido la muerte en una tumba sin nombre a ano tenerte

_**Callando un amor eterno**_

-No callar nada amor

-Jamás y menos ata

_**Jamás calles lo que sientas aunque sea prohibido, que importa el que dirán vale mas arriesgar todo por lo que se quiere… que no saberlo jamás.**_

**Hola mera diversión espero lo hayan disfrutado historia mía… personajes no se acepta de Todo buen inicio de semana. 1am 18 de Febrero 2013**


End file.
